Still Waters Run Deep
by Esperata
Summary: For MsPenguin09. The first Doris/Kowalski story, with a dollop of Skipper/Marlene of course. The dolphins have a new arrival and invite everyone to a party. But is all really as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

"Kowalski!" The leader's irritated voice echoed through the HQ. The object of his annoyance quickly put down the framed picture he'd been admiring but Skipper wasn't appeased. "How many times must I tell you? She _isn't_ the one for you. Just let it go man."

"Sorry Skipper." His leader shook his head and was apparently going to say more when a cheerful voice interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Skipper's frown vanished and Kowalski wondered if his fearless leader realised how obvious his _own_ feelings were.

"Marlene! What are you doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" He tried to sound gruff but Kowalski was familiar enough to recognise the pretext.

"Yeah, yeah." She breezed in and laid a paw on Skipper's shoulder. "But I gotta invite you to the party!"

"Party? What party? Why wasn't I informed?" Skipper turned to face his men which, Kowalski noted, put him inches closer to Marlene. However he shrugged along with Rico and Private.

"Because I'm informing you silly," Marlene grinned. "It's tonight…"

"Tonight? Oh no! We can't go out tonight. I have training scheduled. Why such short notice anyway?" Marlene shrugged.

"The dolphins just got a new arrival…"

"Dolphins?" Kowalski couldn't help exclaiming excitedly.

"New arrival?" Skipper's brow rose.

"Yeah. Just turned up today with no warning. So anyhow, they decided to throw a 'Welcome to New York' party." Skipper folded his flippers across his chest.

"We don't have time for such frivolities…"

"Skipper," Kowalski stepped forward. "Surely we should investigate the new arrival?"

"What if it's another spy?" Private added.

"Kaboom!"

"Negative. We have important business tonight."

"More important than investigating your paranoia about spies?" Marlene frowned dubiously. Skipper turned back to her.

"I'm not paranoid… but yes, more important." Kowalski began looking through his notebook.

"I thought we were playing 'capture the flag'?"

"A game?" Marlene scoffed.

"It's not a game," Skipper scowled with flippers on hips. "It's a training exercise. And this is not up for discussion! We are **not** going to that party!"

"Grr," Marlene flung her arms up in annoyance. "You are impossible, Skipper!" She turned to stalk out.

"Kowalski," Skipper hissed. "Make sure she's safe back in her own enclosure. We've got top secret business to discuss."

Kowalski silently obeyed.

Outside he found Marlene sulking on the edge of their base.

"I don't know why I bother!" she burst out. "He's such a stick in the mud!"

"He's not always so bad," Kowalski argued. "He's just being somewhat… stubborn today."

"Yeah, like yesterday… and the day before…"

"You caught him at a bad time. I'd just upset him by mooning over Doris… again." Marlene glanced over at him. He looked miserable.

"Why don't you go to the party anyway?" she suggested.

"Me? No. Skipper would never allow it."

"So? Don't ask. Just go." He shook his head.

"I'd like to go. I'd like to think Doris would like to see me there. I'd like to think she liked me… but she doesn't."

"Who says?" Marlene frowned.

"Well," Kowalski hesitated. "Skipper." He heard Marlene snort. "Why?"

"_She's_ the one who insisted I asked you guys. I knew Skipper wouldn't be keen but she said maybe you guys would like to come." Marlene nudged Kowalski with a grin. "She mentioned you by name."

"She did?" Marlene nodded.

"What's the worst that could happen? You'll have extra duties right? But just think what _might_ happen." Kowalski's eyes glowed. "Worth the risk?"

"Definitely." He grinned at her.

"Come on then." Together they dove into the water and headed towards the dolphin enclosure.


	2. Chapter 2

Skipper was pacing anxiously. Rico and Private watched him in silence.

"Something's happened." He stopped suddenly and glared at his men.

"He's probably just trying to calm Marlene down," Private suggested. "She seemed pretty upset you wouldn't go." He noticed Skipper's sudden glare. "I mean, we wouldn't go."

"It just doesn't sit right." He resumed pacing. "A new dolphin turns up and Kowalski disappears."

"He hasn't dis…" Private began but Skipper wasn't listening.

"It's him. I know it is." Private and Rico glanced round to see who Skipper meant. Seeing no-one, Rico shrugged.

"Who, Skipper?" He turned back to them.

"Dr Blowhole."

"Your arch nemesis?" Turning on a heel he began pacing again.

"The very same. I knew he'd come after me eventually. I knew as soon as Marlene said they'd had a new arrival it was him. I could feel it in my quills."

"Then… why didn't you want to do recon?" Private was clearly confused.

"Too dangerous, Private. I was going to run a debriefing session for you guys tonight. Show you what we're up against." Private considered all this.

"But we don't know it's him. Kowalski's probably…"

"Captured!" Marlene ran into the HQ and grabbed Skipper by the shoulders. "I didn't know! I swear!"

"Calm down, Marlene." He rested his flippers on her shoulders. Comforted by his presence she took a deep breath. "Good. Now tell me, what's happened?" She met his eyes and then tore herself away from him, distressed.

"It's my fault, Skipper. But I swear I didn't know!"

"Didn't know what?" He maintained a surprisingly calm tone as he tried to get her to talk. She didn't look at him but finally explained.

"I convinced him to go to the party anyway. I knew Doris wanted him there… he wasn't going to go… I told him it was worth the risk… I didn't know," she muttered again.

"So he went to the party…" Skipper prompted. She nodded.

"I knew we were early so I wasn't bothered no-one was there. Just the dolphins… and a lot of birds…"

"Gannets," Skipper muttered. She looked to him fearfully but he didn't say anything else.

"I called out… to let them know we were there… and then… the birds all swooped down!"

"What did they do?" This time it was Private who interrupted her. She turned to the young penguin.

"They tied him up… carried him away."

"Gannets are loyal dolphin supporters and skilled martial artists," Skipper added. Marlene turned back to him.

"But they didn't want Kowalski." Skipper met her eyes again. "They said they'd release him if you went alone and surrendered yourself." She watched as he drew himself up. Instinctively she crossed over to him.

"No! You can't agree to that. You can rescue him!" For a moment he rested his flipper on her shoulder, then he gently pushed her back.

"Marlene. Don't worry, we're professionals."

"But," she bit her lip. "If you're captured because of me…"

"Marlene," he hesitated. "You should head back to your quarters. This could be dangerous." She stepped back and stared at him in silence. "Alright boys. I'll have to head in alone but I need you two to make sure Kowalski gets out safely. Lets go." He disappeared up the ladder, promptly followed by Rico. Private hesitated to lay a comforting flipper on Marlene's arm before following.


	3. Chapter 3

At the dolphin enclosure, Kowalski was secured in a covered area where the people stored equipment for keeping the aquarium clean. Nets and buckets surrounded him but the door leading into the room from outside was locked and the only other exit was into the water… where a pod of dolphins were busy swimming.

He could see the gannets outside making regular patrols over the surface of the pool. He'd been caught off guard by the flock waiting at the dolphin aquarium. They were obviously as well trained as the penguins and possibly even more dextrous given the speed with which they'd secured him.

He knew Marlene had been let go and assumed she'd been sent back to the team with a message. Presumably to draw Skipper here since Kowalski had no doubt who was behind all this. Though his life and that of his team were clearly in peril, Kowalski still couldn't help feeling hurt that Doris had used his feelings for her to lure him here. Skipper had clearly sensed a trap since he'd refused point blank to even consider recon. But Kowalski had been blinded by the hope that the beautiful dolphin might actually have liked him.

He sat unable to do anything except rebuke himself for his lovesickness which might even now be leading Skipper into the clutches of his arch enemy. A disturbance outside made him sit up. Seconds later, the object of his affections swam in. He looked away.

"Kowalski…" she hesitated and fell silent.

"I know you never liked me Doris… but I didn't think you hated me." He heard a splash as she beached herself by him. She spoke urgently.

"Believe me, I didn't know, Kowalski. He turned up and said we should have a party… invite you penguins… how could I refuse?"

"Very easily," he snapped. "I disobeyed my team leader to come here! To see you. Why should you do what some stranger demands you should do when he's been here a matter of hours?"

"Because…" again she hesitated. "He's my father." He looked at her for the first time, speechless.

"Dr Blowhole… is… your father." She nodded.

"I really did want you to come Kowalski. Maybe if I hadn't I'd have wondered why he was so keen to invite you guys." She averted her eyes. "I just thought he wanted me to be happy."

"You wanted me to come?" She looked up at him again with a slight smile and nodded. "And not so I could be tied up and used as bait for Skipper?"

"No. There's only one penguin I'm interested in." Despite the situation, Kowalski felt his heart swell and wished his flippers were free to hug her. Instead he simply leant closer to rest his head on hers. She shuffled forward as best she could on land and he felt her brush against his side. A quiet clinking noise echoed in the chamber. She whispered quickly to him.

"I couldn't get the keys but I found a paperclip. If you can get yourself free I can distract my brothers so you can escape." Without another sound she slipped back into the water and swam out of sight.

Reaching down behind him his flippers felt the twist of metal and quickly began manipulating it. He didn't know how he was going to get past the dolphins and gannets outside… or whether he'd be able to prevent Skipper's capture… but he knew the most important thing in the world to him right then… Doris liked him. Truly.

Despite the danger of his situation, he couldn't keep from grinning from ear to ear. However the sound of activity outside brought him heavily back to reality. From the sound of it, Skipper had just walked into the trap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well." A large battle-scarred dolphin looked over the edge of the aquarium at Skipper. "Noble as ever I see." He glanced at the leader of the gannet flock perched to his side.

"He came alone Doctor. No sign of the other birds."

"Good."

"Where's Kowalski?" Skipper interrupted.

"Ah ah ah," Dr. Blowhole tutted. "First things first." He gestured at Skipper with a nod of his head and a team of birds flew down to secure the penguin. Skipper stood calmly while the ropes were securely wrapped about him.

"Now, boys," Dr. Blowhole spoke over his shoulder to his sons who swam forward obediently. Skipper noticed Doris held back and didn't join her obsequious siblings. "See how easy it is to turn your opponents so called virtues against them? It's a matter of _honour_ to the penguin not to go against the terms I set… plus his concern for the welfare of his subordinate." He looked back down at Skipper. "You really shouldn't get so attached to your men Skipper. We both know the harsh realities of battle. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made."

"So you're saying you'd sacrifice your 'subordinates' willingly?" Skipper queried. Dr. Blowhole smiled slightly.

"Every member of my team understands that sometimes the greater good requires certain unwelcome decisions." Skipper glanced across at the other dolphins. They didn't look too happy about this statement.

"And the greater good would be what's best for _you_ right?"

"The greater good is what's best for our ultimate plan," he corrected. "To seize our rightful place as dominant species on this planet."

"With you in control of everyone."

"It's the natural order of things, flightless bird. As father of my pod, it is my duty to lead them."

"Right," Skipper drawled. "Well you've got me where you want me, so where's Kowalski? We had a deal."

"So we did," the dolphin agreed amicably. "Cedric, Charlie, go fetch our guest." Two of the boys swam back towards the keepers feeding station at the back of their enclosure. Skipper quickly surveyed the rest of the pod. Even with the two boys gone, the odds weren't good. He noticed with interest that Doris had now swum over to her father's side. He'd always told Kowalski that girl was no good!

"Father! He's gone!" Dr. Blowhole turned angrily.

"What?"

"The penguin… Kowalska…"

"Kowalski," Doris corrected automatically. Dr. Blowhole glanced at her but quickly turned his attention back to Cedric.

"He's not there."

"Then where is he?" Dr. Blowhole demanded. Skipper smiled to himself. He should have anticipated that Kowalski would get himself out of trouble. Cedric and Charlie looked at each other before shaking their heads in confusion.

"Find him!" their father shouted causing them to turn tail and dive away.

"But father," Doris swam up to him. "Weren't you going to release him anyway…"

"Don't be ridiculous, girl. Why would I do that when I could use him as leverage to persuade our other guest to do my bidding?" Without waiting for her response he turned back to Skipper and called to his gannet captain. "Don't let this one escape. We'll soon have the other one recaptured…"

"No!" Doris bumped into him. "You've got Skipper, why do you need Kowalski?" Her father finally turned to her with an appraising look.

"Of course. You liked him didn't you?" She blushed. "Well that changes everything."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." And with a gesture a flock of gannets flew down to secure her. "Just as Kowalski leads Skipper here, you'll lead Kowalski back."


	5. Chapter 5

Kowalski had managed to unpick his chains fairly easily. The gannets may have been fast and deadly catching him but they had slipped up by using a simple padlock to secure him. Skipper's arrival had allowed him the distraction needed to escape. Hiding behind Doris, he'd swum to the far side of the pool and slipped out, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

But he hadn't left. It was his fault that Skipper was here and he was going to do everything in his power to put that right. Sitting in a tree, concealed by dense foliage he'd watched the enemy carefully. They were tightly knit and the gannets were perched in a watchful circle about Skipper. He knew he'd need to come up with a strategy to overcome them and wished he had his notepad with him.

However all thoughts of strategy were forgotten when he saw the sea birds swoop down on Doris. With an incoherent cry of rage he dove back towards the pool. All around him surprised guards turned at the sound but were too slow to react in time. He was in the water before they'd even comprehended where he'd been hiding.

Even Dr. Blowhole was momentarily stunned as the penguin began to pull at the half tied ropes about Doris. But before Kowalski could completely free her the evil dolphin gave a snarl of rage and twisted to knock the heroic penguin away.

Skipper made a move to escape his own guards but the flock of gannets set to guard him only drew tighter, their sharp beaks jabbing him back into place. But another cry made him grin again.

"Kaboom!" From the other side of the pool, Rico and Private dove from their own perch to join Kowalski's assault on Dr. Blowhole. The gannets around Skipper flinched as their loyalties were torn but they clearly weren't going to abandon their prisoner unless ordered to do so, even if their leader was under attack. Skipper considered making a break for it but he knew from painful experience that these birds weren't to be messed with, and his team were currently occupied. He frowned as he could only watch his men battling the aggressive dolphin. Then the sound of a buzzsaw made him turn.

"Who's first?" He stared in amazement as Marlene approached with a steely look in her eye and Rico's saw buzzing in her paw. The gannets may have been many things but they weren't stupid. In one flock they took off, leaving Skipper unguarded. Marlene quickly dropped the weapon and ran to untie him.

"What on earth are you doing here Marlene? It's dangerous." As she pulled at the last of the ropes she didn't look at him.

"It's my fault you're all here. If anything happened to you…" As the ropes fell off he gripped her shoulders firmly.

"It's not your fault and if anything happened to _you_…" he hesitated as she looked into his eyes, then a cry from the pool drew his attention away.

"Private!" He turned in alarm and dove into the pool to join his team. Kowalski and Rico were doing a good job of holding Dr. Blowhole but he'd still managed to swing his tail into Private. Skipper landed a blow onto the back of the dolphin's head and followed it up with a kick for good measure. A splash beside him surprised him until he realised Marlene had joined the fray.

"Marlene!"

"Doris!" Kowalski yelled simultaneously. The girls began swimming over and under the diabolical dolphin in opposite direction, each holding an end of rope. Seconds later their adversary was securely tied. The penguins stared as the girls surfaced together.

"Mission accomplished," Marlene grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

The penguins crouched out of sight with Marlene as the zoo keepers hoisted the still dazed dolphin out of the aquarium. Alice was muttering to herself angrily.

"Do they think I have nothing better to do with my time than ship fish about the country? _Transfer to Central_. So we reschedule everything to accommodate him. Then… without so much as a phone call… this!" She waved a piece of paper at the assistants who were still busy securing the dolphin. "A memo! _Transfer to Alaska! _ After we've only just sorted out housing him here!" The others had clambered onto the truck and Alice followed them, still grumbling. "Well, the next time they want to transfer any overgrown fish here I'll just tell them exactly where they can stick…" the truck started with a rumble, drowning out the rest of her sentence.

As the people left, Skipper led his team back to the side of the aquarium.

"And good riddance." He noticed Kowalski looking up at the pool edge and followed his gaze. Doris was leaning over the side watching the truck disappear into the distance.

"Don't move," he growled at Kowalski. Then Skipper jumped up onto the edge, startling Doris from her thoughts.

"I told Kowalski he couldn't trust you." He crossed his flippers as she shifted back away from him. "If I'd known Dr Blowhole was you father, I'd have done everything in my power to prevent you getting the hold on him you had. Turns out," he raised a brow, "that works both ways." She tilted her head in confusion. "Am I right in assuming your feelings for my lieutenant are what prompted you to assist in your fathers capture?"

"I love him," she replied honestly. Skipper's face melted into a smile.

"Then it seems I was wrong about you." He turned to look down at the team. "Kowalski…" he didn't get to finish before the other penguin joined him on the edge of the pool. Skipper hesitated a moment more before continuing. "I owe you both an apology. But I was only doing what I felt was best for my team." He turned to Doris who smiled happily at him.

"You love Kowalski too." Skipper coughed embarrassed while Kowalski smiled lovingly at the dolphin.

"Yes, well. Don't think this means you can shirk your duties Kowalski. I expect 100% you hear?" Kowalski stood to attention and saluted.

"Yes sir." Skipper maintained his strict pose only a moment longer.

"Oh, go enjoy yourself. You've earned it." He jumped lightly back to the rest of the team as Kowalski dove into the pool.

"What now, Skipper?" Private asked. "Do we have to debrief?" Skipper looked from the small penguin across to Marlene who had been suspiciously quiet.

"No," he replied hesitantly. "I think we've all earned a break this evening. Why don't you head back to HQ boys?" Private looked confused but Rico quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and propelled him away. Skipper quietly moved over to Marlene.

"Mind if I walk you back?" She shook her head but still refused to meet his eyes as they set off together.

"I haven't said thank you yet," Skipper looked at his own feet as he spoke. Marlene looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you? But this was all my fault Skipper!" she burst out. "You knew it was a trap and tried to keep your team safe but I had to interfere. I had to persuade Kowalski to go and then you were caught and if anything had happened to you it'd all have been my fault and…" she stopped suddenly as he caught her by the shoulders and pressed his beak against her lips.

"Thank you for showing me how much you cared," he murmured eventually. She blinked at him.

"I haven't showed you how much I care," she disagreed. He raised a brow in surprise. "But I will," she promised pulling him close.


End file.
